


Always Mating Season Here

by Helthehatter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Zootopia - Freeform, all mature, always nsfw, judy hopps - Freeform, mature - Freeform, nick wilde - Freeform, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: My series of NSFW works for everyone's favorite fox and rabbit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where Nick professionally dances at a club and Judy is a very open predo. Based off a fan comic of a completely different fandom that will remain unnamed get off my back. NSFW-ish, probably cleanest one of the four

I’m Not A Preyo

Judy sat down at the bar, the sloth bartender, Flash, offering an eventual welcoming smile. “Hello…Judy…long…time…no…see.”

“Yeah,” Judy rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes. “Work has been crazy, mountains and mountains of paperwork.”

“That’s all you’ve been doing?” the make up artist of the club’s dancers, Clawhauser, asked with concern. The chubby cheetah was sitting on the stool next to Judy and drinking a chocolate milkshake (the only employee of the club to not drink alcohol).

“Weren’t you suppose to be catching baddies and stuff when you became a police officer.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Judy said bitterly as Flash offered her the usual. She took a large swig of the tequila flavored with a slice of carrot. “But at least now I finally got myself a break.”

With the rim of the glass pressed against her lips Judy looked around the club, taking note of how it was more crowded than usual, and there were a lot more females than regular. “What’s going on, Clawhauser?” she asked the cheetah. “This place is packed.”

“Oh that’s right, you don’t know,” the cheetah his smile behind a paw, his brown eyes glittering with playfulness. “We hired a new dancer.”

Judy let out an uninterested hum, still staring at the excited crowd. Clawhauser went on, “He’s really good, and became super popular almost over night we made him a main dancer.”

Judy’s ears pricked up as the curtains of the stage pulled back and the crowd let out an appreciative cheer. “Here he is now!” Clawhauser cheered, but Judy was no longer listening to the feline. Her eyes were on the stage where a fox had suddenly appeared. She watched in silenced awe as he moved to the sensual music, twisting his hips and wagging his tail. He moved around the stage with ease, waving his paws through the air and over his fur and Judy could only stare with wide eyes.

At one point his emerald glaze glanced toward the bar, and for just a second their eyes met and Judy swallowed as heat pooled south.

When the song was over he easily slipped behind the curtains with a flirty grin and wave to his adoring crowd and then Judy was frantically smacking at Clawhauser’s arm. “Ben, Ben, Ben,” she spoke frenetically. “Who is that?”

Clawhauser chuckled, recognizing the look on his friend’s face, “Crushing on him so soon?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I be,” she asked ecstatically, hopping in her seat. “Did you see him? He’s _perfect_! Exactly what I’m looking for!”

“Clawhauser!”

Judy’s smile grew as she saw the fox, still in his white top and wonderfully too tight black pants, walked over to the cheetah, showing off his white fangs with a grin that nearly made the bunny whimper.

“How’d I do?” he asked the cheetah.

“You were great,” the cheetah purred. “Oh, Nick, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Judy Hopps, the first bunny officer of the ZPD.”

“A bunny cop, eh?” Nick grinned at her, his eyes checking her over and the heat turned smoldering.

Judy quickly shot a paw out, “You were _amazing_.”

“Thanks,” he replied easily, giving her a paw a shake that ended much too quickly. “I should get back to change.”

“What’s your rush?” Judy asked, trying to appear as friendly and inviting as possible. “Let me buy you a drink.”

Nick looked at her then glanced at Clawhauser as if he needed permission, the cheetah waved his paw at the two before slipping off the stool and away into the crowd. Nick shrugged and took the stool Clawhauser had occupied, ordering a martini.

“So,” Judy began, “You’re pretty talented for a beginner.”

He watched her over the rim of his glass, his green eyes nearly glowing in the dim club, “Who says I’m a beginner? I’ve been dancing since before I was your age.”

“How old are you?”

“Thirty two.”

“Really?” Judy’s ears shot up, “You don’t look it.” Personally she found older mammals quite attractive, not that the fox needed any help at the moment.

“Thanks,” he took it as a compliment, “But I’ve been dancing for clubs for a while, best way to get noticed by places like Boarway.”

“That’s really neat,” Judy smiled, imagining how flexible the fox was behind closed doors. “I’m sure you’ll get it soon.”

Nick huffed in disbelief, his eyes bitter for a second before he took another sip, “Here’s hoping.”

“Anyway,” Judy began in a casual tone, “Do you have any plans later tonight? I’m free; maybe we could go out for a late dinner or something.”

Nick looked at her, this time with pity, “Oh, sweetheart.”

“What?” the pitying tone made her chest swell with defense.

The fox placed his cup down and ran his claws over his muzzle, “I didn’t think you’d be that straightforward.” He turned in his seat to face her, “How do I put this? I’m not…not a preyo. I have nothing against it, but partners with flat teeth and blunt nails aren’t for me.”

“Oh,” Judy tried to squelch her instant disappointment with a careless shrug, “Can’t win them all.”

But the fox still looked uncomfortable as if he could _smell_ her disappointment (with a moment of horror she realized he had probably smelled her arousal). He slipped off the stool and placed the empty glass down, “Thanks for the drink, though.”

“No problem,” she replied quietly, her ears falling across her back and giving herself away.

Nick apparently took pity and leaned forward, his lips pressed against her ear, making the velvety appendages shoot up like a pair of rockets. “Don’t be so discouraged,” he eased, “Come watch me dance tomorrow.” He pulled back with a wink, “I don’t mind being looked at.” And then he was striding away, his tail swishing back and forth.

Judy’s head fell down onto the counter, “Damn it,” she muttered angrily. “Why couldn’t he at least be a little curious?”

.

The next day Judy finished her work early, hurrying back to the club with purpose and rage. She found Clawhauser back stage and nearly strangled the cheetah.

“Why didn’t you say anything!?” she snapped at the feline, glaring furiously at him.

Clawhauser shrugged apologetically, his smile guilty, “I-uh, didn’t think it mattered.” “Didn’t think it mattered? I humiliated myself in front of him! Why couldn’t you have just said: “Btw, Jude, the fox isn’t interested in rabbits.”

“Maybe you can change his mind,” Clawhauser offered with a mischievous wink.

But Judy only glared at him, “I’m not going to try and change his preferences, I don’t have the right.”

Just then a loud yawn entered the room, “Morning.”

“Morning, Nick,” Clawhauser greeted brightly while Judy whirled around to see the fox walking in, stretching his long arms out. Her ears flushed crimson.

“Ah, Carrots,” he looked mildly surprised to see her, “You came.”

 _I wish_ , Judy thought but offered an awkward smile that showed off her teeth, “I got off early.”

“Hmm,” he looked at her with half-lidded eyes and it made Judy take a step back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied, then grinned smugly, “Just admiring that shirt.” She wore a T-shirt of one of her favorite cartoon characters, she hadn’t the time to wash her other clothes and this was the only clean casual wear she had left. “It looks cute on you.”

Judy scowled, this fox who barely knew her did _not_ just use the C word!

An antelope, another employee of the club, then walked into the room, “Places,” he called to the dancers, “It’s time to practice.”

Judy sat on a bench next to Clawhauser while Nick and the other club’s dancers made it onto the practice floor of the room. The rabbit had her arms crossed and furiously thumped her foot, grumbling to herself that the fox really wasn’t all _that_ good-looking. She had just gotten a little star-struck from his dancing that was all.

But then Nick was slipping his coat off and his arms were so lean and corded with muscle and those tight pants and _damnit_! Judy had to dig her fingers into her arms to keep from pulling out her phone and snapping a picture.

The practice hadn’t gone on for long when a pretty doe walked into the room, wearing a fancy business suit and studying the group of dancers.

Beside Judy Clawhauser gasped softly making the bunny look up at him, “What is it?”

“I recognize her,” the cheetah replied, indicating to the doe. “She’s a big producer for Boarway, she must be looking for some new dancers.”

“Huh…” Judy’s eyes trailed back to Nick who had noticed the producer as well, “I guess so…”

.

It was almost midnight when Judy got a knock on her door, stumbling out of bed with a yawn she opened the door-standing before her was a soaked Nick.

Her ears shot up, “N-Nick?”

“Sorry,” he apologized in way of greeting, “It’s just…Clawhauser told me your address and I…sorry.”

“C-come in,” Judy stepped back to allow the fox to walk in, dripping puddles onto her floor. “Let me get you a towel. Why didn’t you have an umbrella?”

“It wasn’t raining until I was halfway here,” he mumbled. Judy offered him a towel but he just looked at it with hollow eyes.

Brow furrowing in concern Judy tossed the towel over the fox’s head and began to rub him dry, “What’s wrong, Nick?”

“I’m fine,” he replied lowly.

“You don’t look-”

“ _I said I’m fine_ ,” he snatched the towel away from her and finished drying himself off. Once his fur was less damp he glanced over at her, green eyes guilty for snapping at her, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she assured, she indicated to her only chair, “Have a seat. Do you want something to drink? I can fix you some cocoa.”

“No thanks,” he sat down on the chair, looking around the small apartment. “How do you live like this?”

“I’m rarely home,” she replied, sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs, “You’re just lucky my neighbors went for a movie or we’d be talking over their yelling.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Judy couldn’t stand it any longer, “Nick, why are you coming over here during a rainstorm?”

“Today…” he began then swallowed before continuing, “I was introduced to a producer.”

Judy nodded, “I saw her. Isn’t it great you’re finally getting recognized?”

Nick looked at her encouraging smile then glanced away. He was hunched over in the seat, his wrists laying on his knees and his paws hanging between his legs. “She said I could have the lead role in the musical she’s starting, said I had what it takes.” His eyes glittered with bitterness, “Said I could be amazing, the greatest star to ever hit the stage… _But_ , it all depended on what choice I made…what I was willing to do to make it.”

Judy’s eyes widened in shock, “She came onto you?”

Nick flinched and the rabbit wished she hadn’t said it so bluntly, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Do you want to report her?” Judy asked, “I’m a cop, I can help.”

“There’s no point,” Nick replied, his voice acidic, “That’s just how show business works. You have to put out to be put in. Every single-damn time.”

“Nick,” Judy’s ears fell, her eyes shining with fear, “Are you crying?”

The fox’s fur bristled as if he hadn’t realized the tears gathering in his eyelids, he angrily wiped them away, “I’m fine. This isn’t the first time this has happened, I’m been offered such deals before.” He let out a humorless chuckle, “Hell, I even accepted the terms once.”

Judy listened quietly as he went on, “It was for a small part in some musical I never heard of, in this old theater barely any animals went to. But I was so desperate to finally get on stage…it wasn’t worth it…I felt so _dirty_ after it was over.” His eyes narrowed as he stared at his paws, “I still wanted to be on stage, I just wanted to be there because I was talented not because I slept with somebody. I’ve been doing this for nearly over a decade now, Carrots. And this keeps happening, you’d think I was a prostitute for all the times I was asked to have sex and I’m _sick_ of it!” He turned his glare on her, “I’m a dancer and I’m fucking good at it! I should be recognized for it _damnit_!” 

Nick dwindled off into silence, Judy spoke up: “I know how it feels to not be recognized for your talents and ambitions. And I may not be an expert on the politics of stage work but…as a fan, I think you made the right call. You shouldn’t sell your talent so easily, to anyone.”

The fox blinked and a flash of gratitude crossed his emerald eyes and Judy had to keep herself in check because this was an emotional fox who had just been sexually assaulted. “You did the right thing Nick.”

“So,” she jumped off the bed, stretching. “Where are you staying? I’ll call you a cab.”

“I’ve been staying at a motel but I’m gonna run out of money soon,” he shrugged a shoulder, “I’ll just sleep backstage of the club, I’ve slept in worse places.”

But Judy was now looking at him like he was a shivering naked pup, “Why don’t you stay here?”

Nick curled his snout and looked around the small apartment in disbelief, “Uh…not that’s it a nice gesture but…”

“I have a storage garage not too far from here,” she explained, “There’s a futon there, it’ll be a tight fit but we can bring it in here for you to sleep on and there’s a communal bathroom downstairs.” When the fox still looked dubious she added, “Anything’s better than a cold floor in a club.”

“I guess…” he still looked doubtful, “As long as you don’t come onto me.”

Judy blushed and scowled, “I would never!”

.

A few days later as Nick got readied for his performance he was told that one of the back up dancers got a minor role in a Boarway play, the rumor was that he had slept with that doe to get the part. It had left Nick with bile in his throat, and fear. Fear that he was going to be stuck dancing in smoky clubs for the remainder of his life, never getting a real part in a musical, never having fulfillment in his life…

The depressed and desperate attitude followed him back to Judy’s apartment. The bunny lying on the futon he had been sleeping on, and already it carried the scent of his musk.

Closing the door softly behind him Nick noticed how she had buried her face into his pillow and imagined she enjoyed the scent (she had made it very clear she was a predo). Nick stepped closer, nose twitching and caught the scent of alcohol on her fur, he remembered that she said she was going to go drinking with some of her police buddies.

“Carrots,” Nick crawled onto the futon and gently shook her shoulder, “Go to your bed. Or can I sleep on it tonight?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled into the pillow, “I’ll get up in a second.”

“…Hey, will you come to the club tomorrow? I’m going to be debuting a brand new dance.”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled apologetically, pulling her face away the pillow to look up at him with bleary eyes. “I might be too busy tomorrow.”

“Come tomorrow,” he insisted softly, meeting her eyes with an intense gaze, “And I’ll dance for you…”

She smiled softly at him, lying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes, “Okay, you win. But really, you should be charming producers with your talent. Not me.”

“Then teach me,” he breathed.

Judy’s eyes popped open and she stared at him like he had lost his mind-he probably had. “Wh-what?”

Nick leaned forward, his lips brushing across Judy’s ear, making the rabbit tense underneath him, “Teach me how to charm prey…teach me how to sleep with them.”

“Nick-” her words ended in a tight gasp as Nick’s paw slid under her shirt, the fur of her belly soft. “ _Nick_.”

“I give up,” he breathed against her neck, his legs caging her hip, “I don’t want to dance in clubs anymore, Carrots. I want to get on a _real_ stage.”

“But you-you said you didn’t want to get there like that!” Even though she was trying to talk him out of it he could smell the arousal from between her legs and knew she wanted this, had been waiting for this since they first met.

“We all have to make sacrifices, Fluff,” he informed her, his paw trailing from her belly up to her chest. “That’s life. Now show me how to pleasure you without hurting you.” He kissed her throat and she shivered. “You’re so small…” he remarked into the dark room. “You feel so breakable.”

“Not-not as fragile as I look,” she panted against the pillow, her hips rising up to press against his crotch. He kissed her neck and shoulder, massaged her chest, smelled her desire increase until it choked the room.

Still he kept whispering her assurances, “You like me don’t you?”

A nod. “Then just cooperate…You’re a predo, after all. Any predator will do.”

Nick let out a bark of pain as Judy’s legs suddenly slammed into a stomach, roughly pushing him off her. He sat up, cringing and clutching his sore abdomen while Judy crawled off the futon and fixed him with a glare that nearly had him tuck his tail in.

“Watch your mouth!” she snapped, her fists at her sides and shaking, her violet eyes glassy, “Don’t you _dare_ look down on me like that ever again!”

Nick could only stare at her, “I-I’m sorry…”

“You say that a lot,” she mumbled harshly before heading toward the door and closing it behind her with a slam. Leaving Nick with a sore stomach and a deep sense of guilt.

.

“Judy isn’t one to hold a grudge,” Clawhauser assured Nick as he checked over the fox’s eyeliner, making sure it was just right so that his eyes would pop on stage. “Even if you do something as stupid and mean-spirited as that.”

“I wasn’t trying to be mean,” Nick said, his voice hoarse. He had stayed up for hours, tossing on the futon and waiting for Judy to come back. When she finally did it was past two, Nick had pretended to be asleep while nearly numb with relief that she had come back. She didn’t try to speak to him as she crawled into her bed and when he woke up the next morning she had already left for work. “I was frustrated…and I took it out on her.”

“She’s probably more upset that you used her feelings for you to your advantage,” Clawhauser pointed out, stepping back to admire his handy work.

“Yeah, she probably is,” Nick’s eyes fell to his paws.

“Ah, ah, don’t get so upset when you’re about to go on stage,” the cheetah kindly warned. “Just apologize to her, she’ll forgive you.”

“I already apologized last night,” the fox pointed out.

“There’s more than one way to apologize.”

Just then Flash slowly walked in, “Hey…Nick…you got…a…package…this…morning…” He offered a bouquet of roses to the fox who took them with a quiet thank you. He saw between the thorn-less stems a card that only said the words: You’re Already A Star.

“Who’s this from?” he asked Flash but he already knew the answer.

“It…was…anonymous…”

The club was crowded more so then usual and he sucked in the smiles and cheers, try to take pleasure from it, all the while looking for a pair of long ears in the crowd. The music started and instantly he moved to it, it was like instinct at this point. A wave of a paw here, a swish of a hip there, twirl around the stage, smolder the crowd with your half-lidded gaze.

He was halfway through the dance when he looked toward the club’s entrance and there she was. Running in, chest heaving as she caught her breath-she had raced over here, just to see him.

He kept moving around the stage, highly aware as she slipped through the thick crowd to get up to the front. Her eyes were glassy with emotion, both fond and sad, but not bitterness-Judy Hopps didn’t get bitter, she smiled and she forgave and she believed in him and Nick wondered how he had never noticed how beautiful she was.

As the song slid to its end Nick dropped to a knee, on the edge of the stage, right before her.

Burning emerald met shining violet.

Nick smiled.

Judy smiled back.

.

It was past eleven and Nick was in the apartment in nothing but his boxers. “Carrots,” eh looked at the bed, making out her form under the blanket. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Her body shook with laughter as she turned around to shoot him a teasing smirk, “How very preyo of you. You at least going to put some pants on?”

Nick returned the grin before crawling onto the bed, leaning over her and placing a deep kiss across her mouth.

“Sly bunny,” he cheeked.

“Dumb fox,” she shot back.


	2. Make Me Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Judy is a depressed college student and Nick is a prostitute with bills to pay

“So where are you off to?” Fru Fru asked.

She and Judy were walking through the emptying hallways, having just escaped class and grateful for the weekend. Fru Fru had a dinner date with her brand new boyfriend; Judy however wasn’t in the best of moods. She slouched as she walked, once again having gotten a rejection letter for Academy training telling her they were already filled up and she could try in a few more months.

Judy wanted to throw up she was so disheartened. And she had an idea that she hadn’t tried before but was willing to give anything a try at this point.

“I’m going to get wasted,” she said resolutely.

Fru Fru blinked, looking up at her friend with concern, “You drink?”

“First time for everything.”

“Maybe I should go with you?”

Judy shook her head, “You go on your date, I’ll be fine.”

“Just please take a cab home for heaven’s sake, Juju,” the shrew begged of her friend. “ _Please_.”

.

Unfortunately the closest bars to the college were incredibly expensive so Judy ended up walking to a more seedy part of town were the drinks were a more reasonable price. And if she didn’t feel like her world was falling to pieces she would have been more cautious.

Ordering a carrot martini she found herself a booth in a dim corner and sat down, leaning her back against the worn leather and taking a large sip of her drink, and then another. All the while she tried to keep her eyes dry, not wanting to burst into tears in front of a bunch of drunk strangers.

She was just so… _frustrated_. She had been trying to get into the academy for two years now, she was doing her absolute best in her classes, she was exercising, studying, doing everything she had to and more to become a police officer. She was tired, she missed her home and family, she was just downright depressed.

She took another large sip of her drink, nearly draining the contents of the glass, when a smooth voice spoke up: “Rough night, darling?”

Judy nearly choked as she looked up and saw a fox leaning against the booth, eyes half-lidded and a smug smirk spread across his lips. He looked the definition of confidence, wearing leather pants far too tight and a black vest jacket with nothing underneath, giving her a clear view of his creamy furred chest.

Judy blushed, having not been so close to a near naked male that wasn’t a brother or cousin. He was looking at her expectantly and she remembered he had asked her a question, “Rough life, actually.”

He winced sympathetically, smirk still in place, “I’ve been there. Can I sit with you?”

Judy was far too sick of life to recall the warnings she had grown up with that told her foxes were red because they were made by the devil. Instead she scooted across the booth and let the fox slide in, his arm bumping into her shoulder and she felt how scruffy his fur was.

He glanced at her empty drink, “Need more?”

“I want a keg.”

He chuckled before catching the attention of a passing vixen. “Yes, Nicky?” she greeted with a smoky grin.

The fox asked her to bring him and Judy some vodka. The bunny didn’t know if she could handle such strong liquor but she was willing to try. “You must be a regular,” she stated after the vixen brought them their drinks.

“You could say that,” he replied, taking a sip of his drink. Judy took a swig. “So what has a cute bunny like you all depressed?”

Judy opened her mouth to tell him that she didn’t appreciate being called cute but then she thought: what was the point?

She stared down at her glass of vodka, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to get my dream job…”

“What’s your dream job?”

“…You’d laugh.”

She started as she felt the fox wrap his tail around her, she looked up at him and his smile was warm, his striking emerald eyes interested, “I won’t. Scout’s honor.”

But she still glanced away nervously, her thigh burning where his tail pressed against her. “I want to be a cop.”

“…Huh.”

She groaned and buried her face in her paws, “You want to laugh at me!”

“No, I don’t,” he insisted. “I’ve had my own dreams that the world refused to let me fulfill.”

Those words had her peeking through her fingers to glance at the fox; he took another sip of his drink. “Really?”

He smiled softly at her, “Yeah, so drink your woes away, Carrots. I won’t judge.”

Judy took him up on that offer, going through three more glasses, all the while ranting how life was unfair to both rabbits and foxes.

“We have more in common than I thought,” Judy poured herself a fourth glass. Nick watched her drink, mildly impressed. “I guess we do.”

“I’m Judy by the way.”

She felt Nick reach around her to massage her hip, she found she liked that.

“You wouldn’t happen to be free tonight, would you Carrots?” he breathed the question into her ear.

“I am,” she slurred. His paw trailed south.

“Wanna hang out with me?” he asked, his suggestive tone sent a shiver down her spine.

“I’m not cheerful company tonight,” she admitted sadly.

“I can make you cheerful.”

Judy turned to face him and their noses bumped together, she leaned away to meet his eyes. They were smoldering, dark, and Judy realized what was going on.

“I…uh…” Judy fumbled. “I don’t know if I can afford you.”

He smirked and firecrackers played across her skin. “I’m sure we can at least do some petting. I’m pretty good at that.”

Judy swallowed but her throat was dry, “Uh…” She fumbled in her pocket for her wallet. Nick grabbed her paw, “Not here. Come with me.”

He led her out of the bar, across the street to an old apartment complex. His apartment was small, an oven and refrigerator serving as the kitchen, a door that led to the bathroom, and an overly large bed. Clothes similar to the outfit he was wearing were strewn across the floor.

Judy flopped onto the bed and pulled out her wallet, Nick sat down beside her and gently grabbed her wrist stopping her trembling paw. “How about I help you count?” he offered, “I’ve never met an animal who was good at math while drunk.”

Judy snorted, “I’m n-not drunk, I only had a couple of drinks.”

It was the fox’s turn to snort, opening the wallet for her. “Leave me taxi money,” she ordered. “I told my friend I wouldn’t walk home while dr- _tipsy_.”

”You can spend the night here,” he offered, counting through the dollars of her wallet, “That comes as a free package deal.”

“That’s nice,” she nuzzled into his side, breathing in his musk. “You’re nice.”

“Not really,” Nick said. “But you’re a little too well to do bunny, aren’t ya? Why didn’t you go to one of the nice bars around town?”

“It was my birthday last month,” she pointed out. “That’s why I got a lot of money. But alcohol isn’t worth all those ridiculous prices I saw.”

“Neither am I, Fluff,” he pointed out.

She smiled against the fur of his shoulder, “That’s a matter of opinion. Said you can cheer me up?”

“It’s what I do for a living.”

“I really…” she clutched his arm, her voice carrying a tinge of desperation, “I really wanna be happy again…”

“Well, you have enough for the whole deal, Carrots,” he told her, closing the wallet. “Do you want it all?”

“I do.”

“Let’s get started then.”

The first was the kissing and petting. Nick’s vodka flavored tongue exploring the caverns of her mouth while his paws explored her hips and thighs. She let out a soft whimper as one paw slipped between her thighs, massaged her hotness, made her damp. The other paw unzipped her pants while his teeth nibbled at her pulse. She wiggled out of her pants and now moist panties. She gasped out when his fingers slipped inside her, nails lightly tracing the soft flesh.

“Sh-should I touch you?” she asked uncertainly.

“You don’t have to,” he breathed against her neck. But still Judy reached a shaking paw toward his crotch, he was becoming hard.

She felt a twinge of disappointment when Nick’s now slick fingers pulled away and he nudged her onto her back. She braced herself to feel him slip inside her.

But instead he kissed her again, her lips, her neck, slipped her shirt off so he could kiss her chest, her fluttering belly, then he reached her center. Judy jolted as his tongue dipped in, tasting her. She covered her mouth with her paws, trying to muffle her moans as he unmercifully lapped at her soaked core, her legs hugging his head.

“Nick,” she hissed, her back arching up. “I can’t…” Her words stopped with a sharp inhale and she shivered violently from the orgasm.

Nick sat up, licking his lips that had been stained with her juices.

“Sorry,” she breathed softly.

He chuckled lightly, “That’s kinda what’s suppose to happen, Carrots.”

He then slipped the vest off and started to undo his pants, “Be a doll and lie on your stomach, would you.”

“Why?” her eyes were on his pants.

“I never do it face to face,” he explained, “Too intimate.”

Judy obeyed, rolling onto her stomach and hugging a pillow to her chest, nerves twisting her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt Nick’s weight on top of her, his coarse fur brushing her back.

His large paws enveloped her hips as he lifted them up, then she felt his tip start to enter her…

Nick stopped when he felt her barrier. Judy’s eyes opened as he pulled out and sat up, she looked over her shoulder and he was staring at her with disbelief.

“You’re a virgin?” She nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he growled.

“It’s not something I advertise,” she murmured defensively. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t sleep with virgins,” he snapped, tiredly running his paw across his snout. “Your first time shouldn’t be with some fox in a dirty apartment.”

Judy sat up and grabbed his arms, “You-you promised me you’d cheer me up!”

“I didn’t promise anything,” he replied.

She searched her alcohol-addled mind for a solution to her problem. “We can just make it intimate!”

“Carrots…”

Judy leaned forward, pressing her body flush against him, he was still hard. “I’m not leaving this apartment until we’re _both_ satisfied.”

His eyes widened when he saw the tears starting to rise into her eyes, “Nick…I haven’t gotten something I wanted for a long time. And I really want this. Please don’t take it away from me. Please make me forget the bad things, at least for a little while.”

His expression was torn for a few moments before he scowled, “Damnit.” He pushed her onto her back, kissing her again as Judy relaxed with relief. “It’s going to hurt for a bit,” he warned against her lips, holding up her hips again.

“I can take it,” she assured.

The fox let out a shuddering breath before slipping in once again, this time he didn’t stop at the barrier, he went right through-and immediately there was a fullness that had Judy holding her breath against the pain. Nick nuzzled into her neck as a silent apology before pulling out and moving in again. The pain was replaced by pleasure, it was strong and it was fantastical and Judy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs clutched his hips.

He grinded and rutted against her, hot pants blowing into her ear and making her fur stick up as she moaned and gasped. “H-harder,” she begged into his cheek. “Deeper.” It felt good but he wasn’t reaching far enough, into the center of her core where she knew the true bliss awaited.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked breathlessly.

“I don’t care,” she replied, “Just do it.”

He complied and her legs stretched and her toes curled at the wonderful, foreign, almost forbidden friction. She kissed at the edges of his lips feeling a burst of pride when he whimpered appreciatively.

When the wave of ecstasy hit Judy cried out, digging her fingers into his skin as she saw stars behind her eyelids and felt him come inside her. She didn’t even know the fox’s last name and by just his touch he wiped away the grimy depression that had been staining her soul.

She was just falling down from the orgasmic high when she felt his length inflate inside her. Nick tensed on top of her and Judy wanted to ask what was wrong but his girth was starting to hurt and she focused on breathing through the pain.

He cussed into the pillow before lifting his head and looked down at her with guilty green eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” she asked, her voice tight.

“I knotted…I haven’t knotted in years.”

His eyes widened when he saw Judy smile, “I guess that makes me special.”

Nick softly shook his head in disbelief, “You are something else.”

“So are you,” she replied. “I don’t care if you’re stuck to me I’m glad my first time was with you.”

He didn’t look like he believed her but didn’t say anything, glancing away to stare at a wall.

“So how much do I owe you?” she asked to fill in the silence.

“I’m not gonna take your money, Carrots.”

She frowned, “Why not?”

“I may look like a piece of trash but I’m not one…I’m not going to make you pay for your first time.”

His fur bristled when her head leaned forward to nuzzle his bare chest.

“Nick…?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow or the next day or a year from now, but you helped make me forget my sadness.” She looked up at him with shining violet eyes, “I won’t forget you.”


	3. Sore Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by ragingwerewolfdude.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Nick and Judy get distracted from a good old game of Call of Duty

Judy Hopps had heard that many a ZPD officer used video games to relieve stress. And with her nerves feeling like a frayed knot she borrowed Del Gato’s copy of Call of Duty: Mammal Warfare and offered Nick a Saturday of gaming and junk food. He, of course, accepted the invitation, he acted like he had a full schedule but he never did. They also agreed to play the game at Nick’s apartment since Judy’s neighbors tended to get…‘louder’ on Saturdays.

But tragically as they sat on the couch, chips and drinks at their feet and fingers moving across their controllers, Judy realized two things. One, Nick was a better gamer than he let on, and two, she was far too competitive to relieve any kind of stress. She growled under her breath as she missed her target yet again, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

“Every time you say that another knife is plunged into my heart,” Nick replied but he was smiling smugly and shot his target without even trying. “Maybe next time we should just braid each other’s fur.”

“Oh, shush.” Her character was suddenly bombarded by enemy bullets. “Help me, help me, help me!”

Nick let out an infuriating sigh and finished off the enemy group, “My poor little bunny in distress.”

Judy kicked his thigh, “You’re only winning because you’re distracting me, you keep flicking me with your tail.”

Nick flicked her ear with said appendage. “You love my tail. And don’t blame it for you being a bad gamer.”

“If I kept flicking you with my tail you’d suck at this game too.”

“One, you _can’t_ flick me with a cottontail,” Nick stated, “Two, no.”

Judy paused the game, “Let me sit in your lap. I’ll bet you five dollars you can’t win then.”

“I don’t gamble,” Nick said simply. “But if you’re dying to jump into my lap I won’t stop you.”

Judy rolled her eyes but her competitive streak that had led her through adventures of trespassing on private property and trying out cigarettes put her in the fox’s lap. Nick chuckled at her and Judy felt her ears blush. She un-paused the game and they continued their game. But much to Judy’s dismay Nick was still on his A-game. Judy lifted her ears to try and distract him but it only made him laugh again, his stomach fluttering against her back. Judy pouted and focused more on distraction than playing, rubbing her tail against him.

But then Judy smiled when Nick’s character was taken down, hers still standing. But then she heard Nick suck in a breath, and he roughly pushed Judy off him and onto her side of the couch.

“Hey,” she scowled at him, sitting up. “You didn’t have to push me!”

Nick’s breathing had picked up slightly and his green eyes were now glowing at her with an almost hungry look. “So I was wrong,” he stated a little breathlessly. “You _are_ good at distractions.” Judy suddenly glanced down and spotted a bulge between Nick’s legs.

She smiled at him, “Told you so.”

His smile was wolfish, “Wanna try a different game?”

.

The objective of their new game was to outlast the other, and with Nick’s nose between her thighs Judy realized this was not gonna be an easy game.

“This-this isn’t fair,” her words came out as separate gasps, her core burning against Nick’s tongue. “You’ll win if I can’t even _touch_ you.”

He pulled his muzzle up, meeting her eyes. He purred, “By all means. Do your worse.”

Judy sat up, kicking undone pants and panties off her ankles and to the floor. Using the muscles the Academy gave her Judy pushed Nick onto his back, pinning him down. She buried her ace into the thick fur of his neck, breathing in his musk as she unbuttoned his shirt, paws running up and down his bare chest.

“You’re one for the slow burn,” Nick noted, eyes on the ceiling. His breath hitched when she pressed her bareness against his pant leg. Speaking of pants that’s where Judy’s attention turned next, her mouth pressing against the hard shape of his girth, she heard the fox whimper. “Stop being a tease, Carrots.”

Judy giggled, lifting herself up to plant a kiss against his lips, the fox eagerly tasted her mouth, momentarily distracted. During that distraction Judy slipped her paw under the hem of his pants, finding his hot length and grabbing him. Nick nearly poked her lip with his tooth, pulled his mouth away to release a startled gasp, followed quickly by a moan as she stroked him. But that didn’t satisfy Nick for long, his paws wondering over her thighs and tail. Judy released him to throw off her shirt and the moment the cloth fell from her fingers Nick pushed her back down.

“I’m ready for the final level,” he licked his lips and it made the fur along Judy’s spine rise in excitement.

Nick pressed himself against her, shivering when he felt her dampness against his length and he suddenly looked torn. Judy broke into a breathy giggle; Nick was stuck with the choice between sex and winning the bet. Wanting to keep her title of ‘Sly Bunny’ Judy wrapped her arms around his neck.

“ _Nick_ ,” she begged against his ear, running her leg against him. “You wouldn’t leave a poor girl all riled up and alone.” She kissed his ear, “Especially when all she wants to do is come with you.”

He moaned, “Oh, I _hate_ you.” A moment later he slipped inside, hot and hard and fast. Judy wrapped her legs around his hips despite her playfulness she still wasn’t prepared for the size of his girth. Judy laid her head on the couch as Nick panted above her, rutting against her, both of them now hot and wet. But with the tight and burning hot sensation licking flames through her body, she forgot all about the game. Instead she tried to drag Nick closer, her mouth running across his lips and neck. Nick’s claws ran across her back, small embers dotting against her flesh.

And then Nick lost.

His orgasm came so suddenly it startled them both. His back arched, he pulled out before he got stuck to her. But the feel of his cum inside her and against her clit rocked her to her core. She shuddered underneath the moaning fox, digging her fingers into his fur as the stars faded from her eye sight. Nick had collapsed on top of her, catching his breath as their hearts battered against each other.

With her bones feeling like liquid Judy let out another breathless chuckle, “I win.” He spoke against his shoulder, “I beg to differ. I feel like a winner.”

She nuzzled into his neck, “Wanna play the game when we can move again? I wanna see if you’ll be a sore loser in both games.”


End file.
